DMC 326 Commercial Collection
DMC 326 Commercial Collection is a compilation of dance mixes, megamixes and mashups created and released by the DMC DJ remix service in March 2010. The album features Duran Duran's third single "Girls on Film". About the album The album could only be purchased by registered DJs and was released the Disco Mix Club, a remix service founded in the UK by Tony Prince. Depeche Mode are also featured, a band that released "Personal Jesus 2011" with remix production by Nick Rhodes. Track listing DMC 326 CD 1 01. Don't Stop Believing (The Phunkstar Anthemic Remix) - Journey (7:44) 02. Hey Mika! (Two Tracker) (3:57) *"Blame It On The Girls" - MIKA *"Mickey" - Toni Basil 03. Kid Sister Vs. Pink (Two Tracker) (3:55) *"Right Hand Hi" - Kid Sister *"Get The Party Started" - Pink 04. Cherly Cole Minimix (7:14) *"Fight For This Love" - Cheryl Cole *"Parachute" - Cheryl Cole *"3 Words" - Cheryl Cole featuring Will.I.Am 05. Sharleen Spiteri Movie - Songbook Mix (7:14) *"Xanadu" - Sharleen Spiteri *"Oh, Pretty Woman" - Sharleen Spiteri *"Take Me With You" - Sharleen Spiteri 07. A Touch Of Euro #1 (6:00) *"The Rhythm of the Night" - Corona *"I'm Gonna Get You" - Bizarre Inc *"Dreamer" - Livin' Joy *"Are You Dreaming?" - Twenty 4 Seven featuring Captain Hollywood *"What Is Love" - Haddaway 08. Big Beat Anthems of the 90s (15:15) *"Keep On Movin'" - Soul II Soul *"Dub Be Good To Me" - Beats International *"Back To Life (However Do You Want Me)" - Soul II Soul featuring Caron Wheeler *"Remember Me" - Blue Boy *"Got To Have Your Love" - Mantronix featuring Wondress *"The Power" - Snap *"Let's Talk About Sex!" - Salt-N-Pepa featuring Psychotropic *"Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" - C & C Music Factory 09. Essential Club Bangers (13:30) *"Riverside (Let's Go!)" - Sidney Samson *"Let Me Sip My Drink" - Robbie Rivera featuring Fast Eddie *"Bongo Gongo" - Morgan & Bland *"Hyaaa!" - Luke Walker *"Suddenly" - BT *"In The Air" - TV Rock Vs Axwell *"Luvstruck 2010" - Southside Spinners 10. DMC Classic Remix (8:45) *"Xanadu" (Re-Mastered 2010) - Olivia Newton-John & Electric Light Orchestra CD 2 01. Top Of The Popsters (24:22) *"Under Pressure (Ice Ice Baby)" - Jedward Featuring Vanilla Ice *"Wear My Kiss" - Sugababes *"Won't Go Quietly" - Example *"Supafly" - Fugative *"No Coming Back" - Steve Hoang *"Hole In My Heart" - Alphabeat *"Video Phone" - Beyonce* Featuring Lady Gaga *"One Shot" - JLS *"I'm In The House" - Steve Aoki *"No Superstar" - Remady *"Feel It" - Three 6 Mafia *"Blame It On The Girls" - MIKA 02. 90s Rewind (23:57) *"Don't Let Go" - En Vogue *"Hard Knock Life (Ghetto Anthem)" - Jay-Z *"Gangsta's Paradise" - Coolio *"Gotham City" - R Kelly *"Everything's Gonna Be Alright" - Sweetbox *"Waterfalls" - TLC *"Genie In A Bottle" - Christina Aguilera *"Keep On Movin'" - Soul 11 Soul *"Dub Be Good To Me" - Beats International *"Summertime" - DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince *"Torn" - Natalie Imbruglia *"Don't Turn Around" - Ace Of Base *"Here Comes The Hotstepper" - Ini Kamozi *"I Wanna Be The Only One" - Eternal featuring BeBe Winans *"Don't Look Any Further" - M-People *"Set Adrift On Memory Bliss" - PM Dawn *"Stars" - Simply Red *"Hang On In There Baby" - Curiosity Killed The Cat *"Sunshine On A Rainy Day" - Zoe *"Spaceman" - Babylon Zoo *"Gettin' Jiggy With It" - Will Smith *"All Together Now" - Farm *"Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" - C & C Music Factory *"What Is Love" - Haddaway *"You Bring On The Sun" - Londonbeat 03. Electric 80s (Part 2) (16:13) *"Blue Monday" - New Order *"Just Can't Get Enough" - Depeche Mode *"Living On Video" - Trans-X *"Quiet Life" - Japan *"Girls on Film" - Duran Duran *"Enola Gay" - Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark *"Tainted Love" - Soft Cell *"To Cut A Long Story Short" - Spandau Ballet 04. DMC Classic Remix (8:50) *"Here Comes The Rain Again" - Eurythmics Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums